The Flame Beneath the Flesh
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Oneshot. Roy x Ed. Slash. Roy enjoys his time with Ed...every little bit of it. Like a fire under their skin. It's inescapable and all consuming. Lemonish.


**"The Flame Beneath the Flesh"**

Strong, lean fingers—the thumb and middle calloused—danced over a golden, tanned chest, tracing the curves and ridges of the lithe, sculpted young body. Eyes darker than coal flashed with desire and a deep chuckle escaped from between handsome lips.

The body beneath him, pressed into the sheets, writhed; the boy's face was flushing a brilliant crimson and Roy found her couldn't help but stare down into those golden eyes…so fierce and untameable.

"Easy, Edward." He leaned forward, nipped at the cord of his lover's neck, fingers still dancing over the boy's abdomen. "I'm only playing." His other hand was tangled in that wealth of fine, golden-blonde hair.

"Bastard, don't play with me. I'm nobody's toy."

Another chuckle and Roy tugged back on Edward's hair softly, just to remind him who was in control. His eyebrow raised when the spitfire glared at him. "Oh? But that's a lie, Fullmetal." He breathed his title against the boy's ear, tongue tracing the edge briefly. "You see, you're _my_ toy. Everyone in _Central_ knows that." Another tug in his hair, "Everyone who sees us together knows you're mine. You always have been."

A moan as Edward's arousal grew; small, white teeth bit down sharply on a lush bottom lip and Roy watched him fight the urge to squirm—cry out.

So beautiful—Edward. Everything about him was golden; his eyes, his hair…his youth and slightly-battered perception of the world. Roy enjoyed him like a fine wine…a raging flame that he could hold in the palm of his hand. Edward Elric was everything he'd ever sought in a lover. In an equal.

Arching his back upward, Edward moaned again. "Mustang…please…" He was begging for it. He always did, near the end. They started out shouting, yelling…and then Roy would slowly but surely work the boy up to a boiling, heated rage—just before he swept in and pulled him roughly into his arms.

Nothing quelled Fullmetal's rage, Roy knew, like being rough-handled by someone who knew his body like a fine instrument.

And that, the superior reflected, was something else that he loved about Edward: his eager desire to please…and to accept pleasure in any form Roy was willing to give it. Feisty and then passive in turns, the blonde was a constant surprise—a spark to be handled carefully for fear of igniting a fire-storm.

"Roy…" Edward was beyond thought now, his voice strained as he pushed his hips upward to meet Roy's. The older groaned, his own arousal peaked and throbbing for release. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and waited for Edward to raise his hips.

He leaned forward, lips coming down on the others to swallow the sharp cry and the following groan of pained-pleasure. His hips surged forward and buried his cock deep inside his lover's passage—tight, perfect…whole.

Nothing like it in all the world.

The rest was a lack of coherent thought and a blur of senseless, crazed passion; such were their periodic matings that they could barely keep track of who came where and whose clothes were torn or incinerated in their rush to be rid of them.

In the end, though, it was the two of them—always the two of them. Roy would lean forward and rest his forehead on Edward's shoulder, and the younger would pant, thoroughly pleased and winded for the moment. And they would wait for a second—and then Roy would disentangle their bodies and cradle Edward in his arms as they collapsed on one of the office's comfortable couches.

The routine was no different today. Roy pulled himself from Edward, soiled and sticky with both their fluids, but not really caring at the moment. Their was a small shower in the office bathroom—they would clean up later as they always did. Now, though, it was time to breathe…to hold Edward close and take his essence, pure and loving, into himself before he had to send the boy-alchemist away on another mission.

But not now—never now. Now was for them.

The door was always locked when Fullmetal was in Mustang's office; if anyone was curious, they never asked aloud.

Sleeping there on the couch, Edward's body fitted into to curve of his own, Roy tried not to smile too widely.

The flames of an unnatural, heated desire that usually licked beneath his flesh were gone…

…for now.

**The End.**


End file.
